


Вдох, выдох

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Suicide Attempt, Uchiha Shisui (mentioned) - Freeform, Uchihacest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Саске должен жить. Это непреложное правило во вселенной Итачи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breathe In, Breathe Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786368) by [Crystallinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

_Обессилев таскать эту тяжесть повсюду,_   
_Медленно ломаясь, я угасаю_   
_Ковыляя вслепую, я нуждаюсь хоть в частичке разума,_   
_И стою сейчас на краю, а слышишь ли ты, как я зову?_

  
  
  
  
День выдался какой-то тоскливый и пасмурный. Грязный снег слабо переливался в редких лучах солнца, умудрившихся пробиться сквозь тучи. Тем не менее и они скоро исчезнут. Когда зимняя темнота заключит мир в свои удушающие объятия, только уличные фонари да фары проезжающих машин будут освещать путь.  
  
А впрочем, свой путь он закончит до того, как это произойдёт.  
  
Подросток ускорил шаг. Со спрятанными глубоко в карманах руками и приметными волосами-колючками, различимыми издалека, он торопливо пересекал улицы, решительно двигаясь к своей цели. Саске был не из тех, кто колеблется. Он принял решение и будет следовать ему несмотря ни на что.  
  
_В этот раз не ты будешь тем, кто меня покинет._  
  
Он достиг конца улицы и поднял глаза. Ему удалось различить силуэт ожидающей на станции толпы людей. Но даже их гомон не мог заглушить шумливый хаос в его голове, мысли в ней упруго дребезжали, словно натянутые резиновые ремни. Он замедлил шаг; временной график был изучен должным образом, так что не было шанса, что он упустит момент. Однако же он и не должен был прийти слишком рано; это было крайне важным.  
  
Он не смог удержаться от дерзкого оскала, мысленно представляя голос Наруто. Он знал, как пришибло бы его друга, узнай тот, что он задумал: Наруто бы стиснул зубы и стал орать на него: «Да забей ты на это уже, идиот! Ты не можешь вот так просто сдаться, ты должен бороться!»  
  
_Я не хочу._  
  
«Ты должен!»  
  
_Я слаб?_  
  
«Ты такой тупица, Тэме», — зыркнул бы на него Наруто и, пристально посмотрев, сказал бы: «Нельзя сдаваться! Ты обязан пытаться и дальше».  
  
_Зачем?_  
  
Так или иначе, Наруто здесь нет и он не сможет его остановить. Эта мысль принесла некое облегчение; Саске не хотелось видеть лица друга, когда тот всё узнает.  
  
Саске коротко прикрыл глаза, а когда вновь открыл, в них был новый вид решительности. Он как чувствовал, что не пожалеет об этом. Саске не собирался больше нянчиться со своей депрессией или отсрочивать признание неизбежного: того, что в конце концов  _он_  уйдёт. На сей раз решения просто не было; никогда не наступит тот день, когда он станет счастливым. И остался лишь единственный выход.  
  
Сейчас в голове слышался голос:  _Я люблю тебя, всегда._  
  
От воспоминания он стиснул зубы.  _Я не могу без тебя функционировать. Останься со мной, ублюдок._  
  
Но в конечном итоге не имело значения сказанное им или сделанное. Глаза Саске сузились. Если бы  _он_  не ушёл, невзирая на слова Саске... на его  _мольбы_... тогда всё могло бы сложиться иначе.  
  
Он не мог прекратить свои страдания и был вне себя от того факта, что перманетно оставался таким чудовищно зависимым от  _него_ , несмотря на всё своё сопротивление. И чем дольше он пытался цепляться за  _него_ , тем глубже становились внутренние раны.  _Он_  не собирался оставаться.  _Он_  хотел пожертвовать собой ради высшего блага.  _Он_  знал, что ради этого должен будет оставить Саске... и всё равно собирался пойти на это.  
  
_Нет_ , почти что с ликованием подумал Саске, сжимая кулаки,  _теперь моя очередь. Смотри же, брат. Ты не сможешь меня остановить, пока не будет слишком поздно._ Мысль была странно удовлетворяющей, приятной.  
  
Он осмотрелся вокруг в поисках подходящего места, удаляясь от толпы как можно дальше.  
  
Привлечь внимание — это последнее, что ему было нужно.  
  
Он нашёл идеальную точку, свободную от посторонних глаз и со свободным доступом к рельсам. У него оставалось несколько минут; надо было всего лишь переступить через край.  
  
Почему вдруг оказалось так сложно сделать этот шаг? Он знал, что на платформу, на которой сейчас стоял, самостоятельно взобраться уже не сможет. Если он передумает... Сердце забилось быстрее, почти подначивая. Он бегло огляделся в поисках любых потенциальных очевидцев, или по крайней мере используя это как предлог оттянуть время, и задержался взглядом на больших часах на крыше. Мама с ребёнком ещё на несколько секунд заняли внимание его периферийного зрения.  
  
Глубоко в сознании его упрекал голос:  _Кончай с этим, королева драмы. Если бы ты и впрямь собирался это сделать, уже бы сделал_ , насмешничал он.  _У тебя было столько возможностей._  
  
— Завали! — зашипел Саске. Нет, он не был шизофреником.  
  
_И всё же,_  со скрипом признал он,  _какого чёрта меня принесло сюда средь бела дня?_  Можно было подумать, будто он чуть ли не просил себя остановить. Он же тщательно всё спланировал, когда уходил из дома сегодня утром.  
  
Хотел ли он, чтобы его остановили?  
  
К своему страху, Саске не знал ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
Он не мог найти лечения своим страданиям — потому что лекарство навсегда останется для него недосягаемым. Не было возможности от этого сбежать — его сердце безнадёжно тяготело к  _нему_ , и ни с чем более мазохистским он никогда ещё не сталкивался. Он никогда специально не старался стать настолько зависимым от  _него_ , но это произошло, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
  
Саске остервенело впился ногтями себе в ладони. Что вдруг за колебание? Часть его просто умоляла уже покончить со всем, желая, чтобы его сердце остановилось и жизнь закончилась. Он молил об этом столько раз, заливая до мокроты подушку и проклиная само своё существование. Он уже даже не мог вспомнить, каково это — быть счастливым — но, оглядываясь в прошлое, на своё детство с  _ним_ , он знал что был счастлив тогда, раньше. Но не теперь — теперь всё напоминало сплошной больной ночной кошмар. Каждый день его жизни представлял собой битву. Его покинули, его ранили изнутри, и он не собирался больше сражаться. Он был потерян.  
  
Он ждал день за днём, и если что и было сейчас в его силах — так это взять дело в собственные руки и положить конец ожиданию.  
  
_Прямо как Итачи взял дело в собственные руки, когда решил бросить тебя в пользу высшего блага._  
  
И в скором времени его избавление прибудет на станцию: его сладкий, безболезненный выход из этого ада. Каждый сделанный им шаг в любом другом направлении служил напоминанием о его плохом выборе. Так что он просто двигался дальше от станции, чтобы была возможность встретить поезд на большой скорости — как минимум достаточной для того, чтобы убить его без лишней боли. Он не собирался быть медленно раздавленным — к этому моменту он уже планировал умереть.  
  
_Но возможно,_  злорадно продолжил за него разум,  _достаточно медленно, чтобы Итачи тебя увидел и всё осознал._  
  
Чем он часто интересовался, так это о чём думают люди в последние секунды перед тем, покончить с собой? Счастливы ли они, улыбаются ли? Он точно не знал.  
  
Но когда ты сделал необратимый выбор, это уже не имеет значения.  
  
Когда он мельком бросил взгляд на бледное, болезненно-белое небо, перед внутренним взором на миг возникло родное лицо, терзающее его здравый рассудок.  _Его_  тёплый внимательный взгляд, исполненный любви и доброты. От этого решимость Саске только укрепилась.  
  
— Прекрати, — зашипел он, — не смотри на меня так только потому, что собираешься уйти.  
  
Сделав поверхностный вздох, он спрыгнул на рельсы. Колени сильно ударились о холодный металл. Так значит, он всё ещё мог испытывать боль. Хотелось бы знать, будет ли больно... и насколько сильно. Ощущение ледяного холода разлилось по венам, заставляя сердце подпрыгнуть.  
  
В голове опять возник раздражающий голос Наруто:  
«Подумай о своём брате!»  
  
_Да, подумаем о моём брате._  Разобьёт ли это сердце Итачи?  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос отдался в груди такой болью, что ему пришлось удостовериться, что его пока ещё не переехало.  _Нет_ , осознал он, когда понял, что до сих пор рассеянно таращится на гравийный балласт перед собой.  
  
Пока ещё нет. Он услышал, как по станции разнёсся голос диспетчера:  
  
_**Одиннадцатый поезд прибывает через две минуты**_  
  
Саске на секунду стиснул зубы. Глубокий вдох; гомон толпы людей норовил пробить его ментальный барьер. Они были в блаженном неведении на его счёт.  
  
Сколько секунд прошло? Он начал обратный отсчёт.  
  
Одна минута сорок секунд...  
  
Одна минута двадцать секунд...  
  
В голове мельтешило лицо Итачи. Саске мысленно постарался зажмуриться и зажать уши, но  _его_  прекрасное лицо никуда не исчезало и всё смотрело на него с такой любовью.  
  
_Прекрати это, ты рвёшь меня на куски!_  
  
Его дни сочтены. Все его шрамы наконец-то исчезнут, так же как и его мысли. ‘Сколько ещё я это выдержу?’ ‘Почему мне просто не умереть?’ ‘Лучше бы я вообще не родился. Миру было бы куда лучше без меня — нет — ему было бы вообще всё равно’.  
  
Всевозможные избитые клише исчезнут из его мира. "Всё наладится", "наступит и светлая полоса". Оставьте свою грязную ложь при себе.  
  
Даже  _его_  слова — _“Всё будет хорошо, Саске”._  
  
И вот сейчас он был на волоске от смерти. Саске потратил ещё несколько мгновений на то, чтобы вообразить реакцию Итачи, когда тот увидит его мёртвым или же узнает о смерти своего младшего брата.  
  
Пускай ублюдок поплачет.  
  
Саске сильнее зажмурился. Проклятье. Не было никакого смысла думать о  _нём_. Потому что жизнь была невъебенно несправедливой, и справедливости не существовало ни в чём.  
  
Ему не хотелось видеть, как Итачи плачет. Он не хотел, чтобы тот страдал. Саске так много о таком слышал: что его поступок затронет всех, кроме него самого. Нет, его затронет, конечно, но испытать он это уже не сможет.  
  
И каждый, кто об этом узнает, однажды спросит себя: «Почему это произошло?  _Что_  стало последней каплей? Причастен ли к этому...  _я?_ » Все будут чувствовать, что подвели его. Можно подумать, ему было до них какое-то дело.  
  
А он просто потерял всякую цель без Итачи.  
  
Осталось всего тридцать секунд.  
  
Саске схватился руками за камни, отмечая где-то на краю сознания — гул приближающегося поезда.  
  
Ослепительные огни ударили в лицо. Громкий грохот нарастал, становясь оглушительным.  
  
Он закрыл глаза.  
  
  
— Саске!


	2. Chapter 2

_Я не хочу бояться_   
_Я не хочу умирать изнутри, только лишь чтобы вдыхать_   
_Я устал чувствовать онемение,_   
_Облегчение есть, я его нашёл,_   
_Когда меня порезало_

  
  
  
  
Он вцепился во что-то изо всех сил, осознавая, что мышцы оцепенели. Кошмарная, жгучая боль распространялась подобно огню по всем его рукам и ногам, насильно врываясь в сознание. Что же это такое?  
  
Ушло несколько секунд на осознание того, что нечто врезалось ему в грудь — но не совсем с той силой, на которую он рассчитывал. Стало чрезвычайно некомфортно и тяжело, стало трудно дышать.  
  
_Дышать_  — этот инстинкт наконец-то заработал несколько запоздалых секунд спустя, и Саске резко и жадно заглотил воздух. Пока он хватал так много кислорода, как только мог, его осенило ещё одним осознанием; куда более некомфортным, чем давление на его груди вместе с жгучей болью.  
  
Что-то пошло не так.  
  
Где же бешеный всплеск адреналина, где его сладкое избавление? Где безболезненность, ощущение свободного дрейфа прочь из этого мира?  
  
Та же самая сила, что сейчас давила на его грудь, вжимая в острый гравий, оттолкнула его прочь от этого тёмного рая — и тот всё больше и больше таял перед глазами. Он сопротивлялся ей и пытался погрузиться обратно, вот только не мог двинуть ни одним мускулом.  
  
В следующий момент все ощущения вернулись к нему, причём с такой силой, что возникло желание физически спрятаться в собственном сознании. Острые камни впивались в спину, ужасная боль разносилась по всему телу, что-то придавливало его, что-то щекотало лицо, мыщцы заклинило, голова раскалывалась, что-то текло и намачивало волосы, шумный хаос из выкриков и топота ног, чьё-то прерывистое дыхание в ухе, запах грязи и чего-то металлического, от которого хотелось наморщить нос, а к горлу подкатывал приступ тошноты.  
Саске заставил себя открыть глаза, и его огрело страхом: он не видел ничего. Вообще ничего, только темноту. Он моргнул пару раз и лишь тогда выявил причину своей слепоты. По лицу струилась кровь, оставлявшая после себя влажные тёплые дорожки. Он продолжал моргать, пока зрение более-менее не прояснилось.  
  
А потом Саске понял, что смотрит прямо в огромные, кромешно-чёрные глаза Итачи. Сбивчиво дыша, Саске сделал попытку пошевелить руками и осознал, что пальцы намертво вцепились в мягкую ткань — в рубашку брата. Они были странно влажными и липкими, как он заметил.  
  
Тело старшего брата было отчасти приподнято, отчасти прижато к его собственному. Эмоции исходили от него ударными волнами, из-за чего Саске был неспособен смотреть прямо на него.  
  
— Отото...  
  
И слёзы хлынули через край; он больше не мог их сдержать. Лицо Саске исказилось и вжалось в шею брату. Дыхание Итачи слегка замедлилось.  
  
Саске ощутил, как щёку обняла ладонь, и давление с груди ушло. Это внезапное изменение оказалось неуютным как никогда. Саске попытался поднять кисть, чтобы заслонить лицо от яркого света, но безуспешно. В следующую секунду он оказался в колыбели рук своего брата, как будто весил не больше ребёнка.  
  
Дезориентированный, Саске силился осмотреться вокруг, но глаза не желали отрываться от лица брата. Струйка крови, стекавшая по лицу Итачи, заставила его вздрогнуть.  
  
Их окружал шум, крики и возгласы людей, доносящиеся до его чувствительных ушей. Ослепительный свет, боль... Должно быть, Итачи оттолкнул его с путей на тот минимальный участок пространства между рельсами и платформой.  
  
Дыхание Итачи возле уха и ощущение его учащённого сердцебиения немного его успокоили. Саске отказывался думать о чём бы то ни было, кроме этого самого мгновения, в ужасе от того, что последует дальше.  
  
Однако Итачи не сказал ни слова.  
  


.......................

  
  
Саске понял, что, видимо, упал в обморок, потому что когда он вновь открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя уже дома. Они вернулись в свой семейный дом, где жили до сих пор. Саске был ссажен на диван в гостиной и заметил аптечку.  
  
Итачи сохранял молчание, его губы представляли собой жёсткую линию, а глаза были пусты. Саске оставался вялым и неподвижным, до сих пор чувствуя себя как в тумане, и позволял брату ухаживать за собой. Они не обменялись и словом, пока Итачи промывал и перебинтовывал длинные вертикальные порезы, покрывающие ноги Саске от бёдер до щиколоток, а также его руки от плеч до запястий.  
  
Саске оглядел себя без интереса — он был по уши в грязи, после того как его поваляли по грязному гравию. Должно быть, поездом его всё же зацепило, прежде чем Итачи успел его оттолкнуть. А вот кое-что другое его очень даже беспокоило: у Итачи на плече зияла ужасная глубокая рана.  
  
Но в то же время Саске не мог отыскать собственный голос и потребовать, чтобы брат в первую очередь позаботился о себе. Итачи всего-навсего прижал к ране полотенце, на котором проступали красно-бурые пятна.  
  
Он позволил старшему брату раздеть себя и отнести в ванную. Саске тупо пялится Итачи в спину, пока тот наполнял ванну и в окружении облака пара наливал в неё эфирное масло. Саске рассеянно наблюдал, как Итачи обернулся, очень медленно, и вновь поднял младшего на руки, прежде чем бережно опустить в ванну.  
  
Между ними пролегала тяжёлая тишина, и Саске тупо глядел в никуда. Итачи осторожно взял губку и принялся очищать его кожу с такой предельной нежностью, словно имел дело со стеклом. Саске позволял ему продолжать, даже не встречаясь с братом взглядом. Молчание становилось напряжённым, и в конце концов чаша терпения переполнилась.  
  
Голос Итачи был лишённым любых эмоций, абсолютно безжизненным:  
— Зачем ты это сделал, Саске?  
  
Младший уклонился от его прикосновения, обрызгав водой. Отвернулся, уставившись на сеть микротрещин в сером кафеле.  
  
— Когда Шисуи... — Саске заставил себя продолжить: — Когда Шисуи бросился под автобус, ты дал этому случиться.  
  
Он знал, что эти слова ранят брата, и очень глубоко. Но тем не менее не почувствовал никакого раскаяния.  
  
Голос, ответивший ему, был настолько тихим, что ответ едва было можно расслышать.  
  
— Я не мог это остановить. Было слишком поздно.  
  
— Так значит, ты просто чувствовал вину? — в голос Саске просочился гнев. Он повернул голову, чтобы бросить пристальный взгляд на брата, наконец-то обнаруживая в себе след эмоций, и удивился тому, что увидел.  
  
Итачи больше не был собранным; его лицо принадлежало старому, усталому человеку. Неприкрытые боль и ярость прослеживались в каждой чёрточке его существа, и он источал эти эмоции с такой силой, что это пугало младшего. Итачи смотрел прямо на него своими ярко горящими, тёмными глазами.  
  
— Ты в самом деле думал, что я позволю тебе умереть, Саске? Ты правда думал, я протяну без тебя хотя бы миг?  
  
Младший посмотрел на него вызывающе.  
  
— Ты собирался поступить со мной именно так, когда согласился на ту миссию.  
  
Итачи упал на колени, его трясущиеся руки схватились Саске за плечи, чтобы не упасть самому. Губка утонула где-то между ними.  
  
Итачи понурил голову, и в голосе его сквозила такая ужасная боль, о какой Саске относительно Итачи даже помыслить не мог.  
  
— Я мог стоять и смотреть, как умирает Шисуи... но не ты. Только не ты, Отото.  
  
Несколько мгновений протекли в абсолютной тишине. В конечном счёте Саске поднялся и вышагнул из ванны, глядя, как грязная вода убегает в водосток. Вокруг торса обвилось мягкое полотенце. Саске не протестовал, когда Итачи с нежностью обтирал его от макушки до пальцев ног а потом отвёл в их спальню, словно Саске сам не нашёл бы дорогу.  
  
Итачи подошёл к комоду и достал для него свободные штаны и чистую футболку. Всё ещё находясь в раздрае, Саске надел их без дальнейших размышлений. Под перевязками болело, но оказалось на удивление легко загнать это ощущение куда-то в дальний угол подсознания.  
  
Итачи оставил его одного буквально ненадолго, вернувшись уже с аптечкой, и занялся обработкой собственной раны. Он сбросил с себя окровавленную рубашку и с ловко надел чистую, однако той не удалось целиком скрыть его объёмную перевязку.  
  
_Ему больно из-за меня. Я принёс ему боль._  
  
Саске по-прежнему стоял посреди комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше. Так вышло, что его план полетел ко всем чертям. Он не предполагал очутиться здесь лицом к лицу с последствиями своего решения, какими бы те ни оказались. Он не хотел нести за них какую бы то ни было ответственность.  
  
Саске стиснул зубы. Чёртов Итачи, который вечно во всё вмешивался, не остался в стороне даже тогда, когда Саске хотел принять собственное решение.  
  
Итачи аккуратно подвёл его к кровати и жестом велел лечь. Саске не стал артачиться и покорно забрался под одеяло. Знакомый вес мягко вжался ему в спину.  
  
В следующий момент Итачи обнял его сзади и прижал ближе.  
  
Теперь его голос смягчился и был преисполнен печали:  
— О чём ты думал, Отото?  
  
Саске уставился в стену напротив. Он сконцентрировался на дыхании, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. Хотелось надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы не разлететься на части, достаточно, чтобы держать себя в руках.  
  
Внутри поселилась какая-то онемелая неподвижность. Можно было не бояться, что она даст трещину; дикий водопад эмоций внутри полностью превратился в лёд.  
  
Должны ли быть такие чувства, когда получаешь второй шанс на жизнь?  
  
_Если бы не он, тогда..._  
  
Саске прижал руки к груди; внезапная боль растеклась по грудной клетке. Такое ощущение, что в груди разверзлась дыра.  
  
— Тебе больно?  
  
Саске закрыл глаза.  _Его_  голос всегда такой неподдельно обеспокоенный... через что бы Саске ни заставлял его проходить, как бы больно старшему ни было... Итачи всегда оставался таким непереносимо самоотверженным.  
  
Руки вокруг него сжались немного крепче.  
— Я рядом, Саске. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Этот добрый голос был настоящей пыткой. Но дыра в груди вынуждала Саске говорить.  
  
— Ты уже думал о том, чтобы уйти; не прикидывайся, будто это не так.  
  
Тишина.  
  
— ...И поэтому ты решил себя убить? —   
  
Теперь Саске мог почувствовать это, этот обвинительный оттенок в низком голосе Итачи.  
  
Саске развернулся, чтобы встретиться с ним пристальным взглядом.  
— Я бы справился, не вмешайся ты,  _Нии-сан._  
  
Итачи таращился на него с мгновение, прежде чем поднять руку и положить Саске на затылок, лишая младшего брата возможности отстраниться. Он крепко сомкнул их лбы, отчего они соприкоснулись кончиками носов.  
  
— Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я не стал бы вмешиваться, когда мой маленький брат готов был совершить такую чудовищную ошибку? — выдохнул он. Почему-то от его прямого взгляда у Саске пересохло во рту; голос пропал.  
  
Саске попытался зыркнуть на него, но дыхание старшего омывало всё его лицо, и странным образом этого было достаточно, чтобы погасить пульсацию в голове.  
  
— Хватит, — зашипел он. — Если собрался уходить, то вперёд и с песней.  
  
Глаза Итачи смягчились.  
— Я думал, ты сможешь без меня жить, даже если из-за своей миссии меня больше не будет рядом. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты жил дальше.  
  
Саске скрепил кулаки.   
— Хреново ты думал!  
  
Итачи поднял вторую руку, чтобы стереть те слёзы, что уже выступили у Саске на глазах, грозя вот-вот пролиться. Он сел и медленно притянул мальчика в свои объятия, баюкая у себя на груди. Саске который раз вцепился ему в рубашку, словно желая удержать. Зарылся лицом Итачи в плечо, и барьеры наконец-то пали, давая волю прорве слёз.  
  
Итачи уткнулся лицом ему в волосы.  
— Саске, сегодня я испытал такой ужас, какой даже вообразить себе не мог. Когда увидел тебя там... Я хочу донести до тебя кое-что. Если бы ты погиб под тем поездом, я бы прыгнул под следующий.  
  
— ...Ты лжёшь.  
  
— Саске, взгляни на меня. Когда после истеричного звонка от твоего друга я двинулся к станции, то уже проверил расписание следующего поезда. Просто поверь.  
  
Младший наконец-то поднял глаза. По лицу Итачи струились слёзы, зубы стиснулись до скрежета от душераздирающей боли.  
  
Саске опять уронил их обоих на матрас, сосредоточенно глядя в глаза напротив.  
  
— Тогда останься со мной.  
  
Хватка Итачи вокруг его тела стала туже. На мгновение он прикрыл глаза. Принятая им миссия могла таить опасность, и он прекрасно об этом знал. Он отказался брать Саске с собой, зная, как мал шанс того, что они оба уцелеют. В то же время Итачи был связан клятвой: исполнить последнюю волю Шисуи. Сейчас, когда его давний лучший друг больше не мог сделать это лично, Итачи пообещал ему самостоятельно провести переговоры между двумя нациями. Но он и представить не мог, что Саске отреагирует на это таким образом, потому как считал, что младший брат будет в порядке. Наруто о нём позаботится. И не только он, ведь у Саске есть и ещё друзья.  
  
Итачи захотелось вломить себе, когда он осознал, что могло повлечь за собой его решение. Саске — единственный важный человек в этом мире.  
  
_Саске_. Тот единственный, ради кого Итачи пожертвовал бы собой до последней частички.  
  
Он огладил мягкие пряди волос своего маленького брата, и грудь зажало капканом при мысли о нём, сидящем на рельсах, сдавило голову при воспоминании о том, как Саске взглянул в прожектора локомотива без тени страха на лице. В тот момент поза его тела была настолько уничтоженной, словно в нём не осталось ни капли надежды.  
  
_Как же всё к этому пришло?_  
  
Этот образ будет преследовать Итачи месяцами, снова и снова являясь ему в кошмарах. Хотелось встряхнуть Саске, орать на него и кричать о том, как он мог хотя бы  _подумать_  о том, чтобы сотворить такое? Как ни крути, это решение было необратимым. С какой лёгкостью это хрупкое тело могло превратиться в ничто, безвозвратно. Да Итачи тысячу раз бы занял его место, только бы с Саске этого не случилось.  
  
Шисуи утрачен навсегда. Тогда, накануне ночью он сказал Итачи, что ему никак не изменить свою участь. Итачи умолял его, пытался остановить, но наступило утро и стало слишком поздно. Итачи был в отчаянии, подрываясь каждую ночь в приступе немилосердной дрожи. Тем не менее он только сейчас вспомнил тот странный блеск в глазах Саске, когда он услышал новость.  
  
Стоила ли миссия того? Итачи не заботила собственная кончина, однако, что касается Саске... Саске должен жить. Это непреложное правило во вселенной Итачи.  
  
Итачи поклялся защищать его с момента его появления на свет. И компромисс здесь был попросту невозможен.  
  
Боль, столь несоразмерная, что могла просто в нём не поместиться, грозила одолеть Итачи, как только он осознал, насколько  _тонка_ была грань случившегося.  
  
Он вцепился в тело своего младшего брата, держа его так, как будто это его самого нужно было утешать.  
  
— ...Обещаю, — дал он ответ.  
  
Саске столкнул воедино их губы, да так грубо, что из лёгких исчез весь воздух. Пока их рты вминались друг в друга, Итачи терял весь свой здравый рассудок. Он перекатился на младшего брата сверху и мягко впечатал в матрас, придерживая его лицо обеими руками. Поцелуй перерастал в лихорадочный, настойчивый и глубокий одновременно. Дышать обоим стало нечем, но воздух был просто не нужен. Лёгкие Саске чувствовали себя просто отлично. Итачи обнимал его так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, а Саске вплёл пальцы брату в волосы, притягивая ещё ближе.  
  
_Так вот каково это — ощущать себя живым._  
  
Саске откинул голову и сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как кислород врывается в лёгкие с глубочайшим облегчением. Итачи был рядом, вдыхая в него жизнь.  
  
Возможно, это всё же было лучше смерти.


End file.
